Para Longe
by LondonBricks
Summary: Lily ia para longe de James. Ele tirava fotos dela. James/Lily


Disclaimer: A série Harry Potter não me pertence. Pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Somente personagens originais são meus.

* * *

Capítulo 1

James estava limpando o sótão de sua casa á beira mar quando encontrou uma caixa onde estava escrito _Hogwarts. _Abriu a caixa e foi tirando várias coisas de lá. Uma bandeira da Grifinória, um pomo de ouro roubado com as asas quebradas e fotos.

Seu hobby era tirar fotos trouxas em momentos especiais em Hogwarts, mas como na escola só havia momentos especiais, ele tinha muitas fotos.

Pegou uma caixa azul onde, na tampa, tinha uma etiqueta colorida com a palavra _Amigos_ e foi para a varanda na frente da casa. Sentou em uma cadeira de balanço começando a ver as fotos. Havia fotos do castelo, do lago, da Lula Gigante, da Floresta Proibida, do Salgueiro Lutador e de Hogsmeade. Da turma toda na formatura, só dos formandos da Grifinória, dos Marotos, de Sirius e de Marlene, de Remus e de Mary, dele e Lily também. Havia algumas de Quadribol e de aulas, de duelos, de derrotas e de vitórias.

No final da caixa ele encontrou um envelope branco amassado e um pouco amarelado devido ao tempo. Estava bem "gasto" por ter sido aberto várias vezes e em um dos lados estava escrito _Para um lírio._ Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e lá de dentro tirou três fotos e uma carta dobrada em quatro.

James olhou a primeira foto. Nela estava uma menina de onze anos ruiva com seu uniforme recém comprado no corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts naquele 1º de Setembro.

_Flash Back_

_James Potter de onze anos era um menino extremamente mimado que achava que podia fazer qualquer coisa com qualquer pessoa. E com Lily Evans não ia ser diferente. Ele havia acabado de entrar no trem e suas mãos estavam coçando para lançar algum feitiço em alguém. No corredor do trem avistou uma menina ruiva._

"_Perfeito" pensou e lançou um aguamenti nos seus cabelos._

_A ruiva completamente encharcada e furiosa se virou._

_- O que você acha que está fazendo?_

_- Apagando um incêndio na sua cabeça. James Potter, o prazer é todo seu – falou James e antes que ela pudesse sequer abrir a boca continuou – Nossa! Você realmente é horrível._

_James viu os olhos da ruiva marejarem antes de gritar:_

_- Seu energúmeno! Eu te odeio, James Potter._

_Aquilo afetou totalmente James. E ele sentiu como se um pedaço do seu coração tivesse sido arrancado ao ver a ruivinha se afastar indo se secar ou chorar por causa da sua estupidez. _

_Apesar da tristeza, e sem saber o porquê, pegou sua máquina fotográfica e tirou uma foto da única pessoa que o havia afetado tanto._

_Fim do Flash Back_

James agora estava sorrindo melancolicamente por causa do garoto babaca que ele havia sido.

Olhou a segunda foto e viu uma Lily Evans de 15 anos de costas com uma calça jeans e um moletom em um corredor de Hogwarts.

_Outro Flash Back_

_James se separou de Letícia, Carolina ou seja lá como fosse o nome da garota que estava beijando e viu Lily com uma única lágrima escorrendo por sua bochecha. Saiu correndo atrás dela que também havia começado a correr, deixando sua acompanhante para trás furiosa (Tudo bem. Ela supera). Alcançou-a no final (Ou seria início?) do corredor._

_- Lily.. – começou ele._

_- Não. Eu fiquei te esperando por uma hora e meia. Desisto de te esperar. Essa foi a última vez – disse Lily – Eu acredito que você tenha tentado mudar, mas tem coisas que por mais que a gente queria nós não conseguimos mudar. Ou ter._

_James viu Lily se afastar e, com certeza ele devia ser pirado, pois tirou uma câmera do bolso e tirou uma foto dela._

_Fim de Outro Flash Back_

James quase teve vontade de pegar um vira-tempo para tentar voltar para sua época no colégio para bater em si mesmo por ser tão idiota.

Ele preferiu nem pensar muito sobre essa lembrança, porque ele tinha quase certeza de que ia auto se matar (Popularmente conhecido como suicídio).

Olhou logo para a terceira fotografia aonde havia uma Lily de 17 anos, com o uniforme de Hogwarts, nos jardins indo em direção a entrada do castelo.

_Mais um Outro Flash Back_

_James Potter estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore de frente para o logo, quando alguém tapou seus olhos com as mãos e disse:_

_- Adivinha quem é?_

_- Olá, Jean – respondeu James._

_- Oi, amor – falou Jean, sentando no colo do "namorado"._

_Ela de um beijo de desentupidor de pia á moda antiga e disse em uma voz manhosa e falsa:_

_- Sabe, Jimmy (James fez uma careta ao ouvir o apelido) eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa._

_- Fale._

_- Ah... É que assim..._

_- Fale de uma vez, Jean._

_- Ta bom. Eu quero que você corte relações com o Black e o Lupin – falou Jean._

_- Já disse que não vou me separar dos Marotos – falou James ríspido e um pouco irritado._

_- Então, nunca mais fale com a Evans – mandou Jean_

_- Por quê? Ela é só minha amiga – falou James – Só amiga._

_- Pode até ser para você. Mas ela quer ser mais que uma amiga – disse Jean – E só pelo seu dinheiro e pela sua popularidade._

_- Olha. Você acha realmente que eu deixaria ela ou qualquer outro me enganar por causa de dinheiro? – disse James e Jean sorriu (Se James fosse legilimente...) – E você acha mesmo que eu teria qualquer coisa com a Evans?_

_Jean lhe deu um beijo rápido._

_- Vamos tirar uma foto? – sugeriu Jean e James pegou a câmera._

_Eles se ajeitaram e tiraram a foto. _

_Enquanto Jean arrumava uma unha que havia quebrado sabe lá Merlin como, James via a foto por meio de magia. Viu um vulto atrás deles na foto e olhou na direção do castelo. Tirou a foto de Lily Evans indo para longe dele pela última vez._

_Fim de Mais um Outro Flash Back_

James apenas largou a foto junto com as outras, pegando a carta e desdobrando-a.

_Lily,_

_Essas foram as maiores besteiras da minha vida. Obviamente, tive muitos outros erros, mas nenhum deixou uma marca tão grande quanto os que envolviam você._

_Nem eu consigo acreditar que eu fui idota por tanto tempo. Espero que me perdoe._

_Acho que nós somos que nem a areia da praia e o mar. A areia fica lá, apesar de muitos ventos quererem trocá-la de lugar, apenas esperando as ondas do mar decidirem se aproximar. E quando eles e tocam se unem em um só, mas por apenas poucos segundos, pois a água do mar sempre volta para dentro de si mesma, para o local seguro e calmo que o mar é em um dia quente de verão. É isso. Eu consigo te ter várias vezes ao dia, mas sem nunca eu realmente conseguir tê-la._

_Posso amá-la até os mares secarem, mas sem nunca te ter?_

_Claro que posso, se isso a deixar feliz. Mas isso não seria respeitar o que o meu coração deseja, pois sempre que a onda toca a terra deixa um pouco de si mesma nela._

_Você aceitaria se tornar a areia molhada junto comigo? A areia molhada que nunca é somente a areia seca ou a água do mar, mas que são algo juntas?_

_James._

James terminou de ler a carta que havia escrito a vários anos atrás com um grande sorriso.

Olhou para o pôr-do-sol sem realmente vê-lo, pois estava imerso em pensamentos até que uma voz o despertou:

- James!

Ele não teve tempo nem de pensar e já sentiu a gosma que era a areia molhada escorrer no seu rosto.

Virou-se na direção no "tiro" e viu uma ruiva de olhos verde esmeralda com um grande sorriso no rosto e com a barriga que já começava a despontar, correndo pela praia na sua direção.

Antes que sentisse os lábios macios de sua ruiva nos seus lábios, pensou:

"Lírio, agora você nunca mais irá para longe de mim".

Fim

* * *

Oi, gente.

Eu não apareço aqui faz quase um ano ou já faz um ano. Me desculpem!

Eu estou postando essa fic e mais uma outra com o shipper Scorpius/Lily chamada Brócolis (Com Chocolate Meio Amargo), para quem quiser ler.

Alguns capítulos da Guardiões da Eternidade estão quase terminados e devo postar eles logos. Daí, eu vou explicar melhor porque eu estive 'fora do ar' também. Espero que todos não tenham desistido de lê-la.

Ah, essa fic ainda não foi betada porque eu queria postar logo e não deu tempo de passar pela beta. Assim que ela me "devolver" betada, eu posto ela certinha e com uma comentário da beta (Como eu repito beta! O.o).

Beijo**

Ginna A. Potter


End file.
